Phorcys Proudmoore
Phorcys was the Grand Admiral of Kul Tiras and subsequently was transformed into a super-powerful and omniscient demigod. Early Life The hereditary Grand Admiral of Kul Tiras, Phorcys was the father of Thaumas Proudmoore. He raised the boy in his court, nurturing the lad’s interest in the obscure and the ridiculous. Phorcys was also an adamant worshipper of Mnesthes. One day, the wise and gentle Phorcys was inexplicably driven into a raving lunacy. Phorcys brought the palace to near ruin in his madness, executing hundreds of loyal servants at a whim. His reasoning was that as followers of the Church of Holy Light, they were traitors to the pagan cause. Once the storm had blown over, Phorcys vanished into the night, claiming to seek answers from Mnesthes himself on his pilgrimage. Thaumas was left to pick up the pieces, becoming Grand Admiral in his father's stead. Post-Transformation Arising from the fog one cold and misty night, Phorcys returned, stepping into the royal palace. Phorcys looked nothing like a mere man upon his return, instead resembling a monstrosity of the sea, heaped with barnacles and tendrils. The horror of the confrontation drove Thaumas into shock. His father claimed to have become the son of Mnesthes, and returned to give his son good counsel on the running of the kingdom. With Phorcys at his side, Thaumas' judgement waned and Kul Tiras took a spiral into theocracy and bloodshed once again. In protest, one of Thaumas' childhood friends, captain Janus DeMeza, deserted to lead a rebellion. Eventually, an attempt was made on Thaumas' life, but due to the heroics of his captain, Reginald Redpath, his life was saved. Phorcys then had Thaumas call upon a legion of couatl from the sea, using the divine power of Mnesthes to bind them. It was then that a member of the Lightist aristocracy of Kul Tiras, Cyrus Reethe, attempted to bridge the gap between the pagans and Lightists of Kul Tiras, and accepted a deal with Thaumas. Afterwards, Janus DeMeza launched his first major incursion against the Tirasian government, but his forces were repelled. Clearing up any remaining domestic affairs and leaving Xanthus Alverold, Commodore Namor Periandrius and Henry Caldwell in charge, Thaumas Proudmoore and Phorcys set out to the summit at Fenris Isle. Their intent was to discuss matters of politics and religion with the other kings of the realm. On the way, Thaumas stopped at Dalaran, where he forged an alliance with Javali and the Hesperian Alliance. He also captured his new wife, the nymph Mrs. Proudmoore, while hunting. At Fenris Isle, the summit eventually degenerated into open conflict when Grigori Dosantos and Adaen Melrache attacked the pagans at the summit. Thaumas attempted to escape atop a couatl, but Warester Van Dam, who had a contract on his life, interfered with the escapade. They fought atop the couatl, but eventually Thaumas was cut down and cast into the lake below. Phorcys did battle with Relfthra and others, but the shock of his sons death caused him to despair and disappear into the waters off Fenris Isle. Return He was unaccounted for afterwords, until he selected Namor Periandrius as Thaumas’ successor and bestowed upon him mystical plans for the ultimate naval war machine, a Couatl Craft Carrier. Phorcys then returned to Kul Tiras, and with his fanatical devotees, sought to exterminate all Lightist influence in the nation. After being injured off the coast of Sorsbrent Phorcys became more withdrawn. It was revealed that Phorcys had ascended by housing the essence of Xaxion Drak'eem, the true prophet of Mnesthes, within himself. However, he had turned against the doctrine of Drak'eem, and so Xalmor Windrunner and Namor were sent after Phorcys by Drak'eem himself. During the Esoteric Invasion of Boralus Phorcys came to believe that he had failed. Warester Van Dam supplied him with the Ancient Egg. With it, Phorcys revealed the Truth, that Men'heva was a false prophet and Xaxion Drak'eem was the true one, to all that were within the city. The Egg absorbed the essence of Drak'eem, leaving Phorcys a mortal old man. Both Xalmor and Warester attempted to recruit the depowered Phorcys. Quotes "The false prophet may spread his corruption and lies to those who are too insipid to see through them or too scared to fight, but his filth will not taint Kul Tiras as long as I exist on this mortal plane. It is time that Men’heva learns first hand the difference between a god… and a troll with a trinket collection…" Family tree Category:Characters Category:Pagans